Time Bomb
Time Bomb is the twenty-third episode in season eight of . Synopsis When Horatio's ex-girlfriend is killed in an explosion, the team looks within their own department to find the killer. The team is uneasy as Eric returns to do some undercover investigation and evidence leads to the discovery of stolen diamonds in Ryan's house. They must find the real culprit and exonerate Ryan before things get out of hand. Plot Rewinding to a few minutes before “Mommie Deadest” ended, “Time Bomb” opens with Calleigh realizing Delko is lying to her and following him to the marina where he’s arranged to meet Rebecca Nevins. Delko refuses to tell Calleigh why he’s meeting Rebecca, and she starts to leave, but when the bomb goes off, she rushes back to Delko. Horatio and the team arrive at the scene, and Delko fills Horatio in on the lead he was pursuing—the theft of the heroin on the 2006 case Horatio’s old partner, Sully, worked. Horatio visits Sully and the retired officer swears that he didn’t discuss Delko’s findings with anyone else. Back at the scene, Calleigh and Walter are surprised to learn that Delko was wearing a wire at the lab—and that Natalia knew about it. Delko helps Jesse get a VIN number off the car next to Rebecca’s that contained the bomb. The two CSIs are surprised to find the car came from a police impound lot. Delko and Tripp question the officer at the impound lot, who shows them the car was signed out to a Detective Stephen Carmichael several months ago. Delko notices that this car isn’t the first Carmichael has signed out. Horatio and Delko query an inmate, Tino Garvez and learn that Garvez killed Carmichael in 2008. The inmate is amused to find someone is playing the officers. Walter and Ryan go over debris from the explosion, discovering hundreds of metal sprockets from golf carts among the wreckage. Ryan finds the remains of the detonator: a cell phone. The bomb’s make up matches one from a bomb made in 1999 by a Drew Pollack. Ryan questions the man, pointing out that Rebecca Nevins was the one who worked out his plea bargain—which still sent him to jail for ten years. Pollack clams up, asking for a lawyer. Dr. Loman performs the autopsy on Rebecca and recovers a GPS chip from her body which came from the car with the bomb. Delko assembles a GPS and activates the chip, hoping to use it to backtrack to the bomber’s house. He and Calleigh activate it and drive to the location the car came from and are shocked to find it’s Ryan’s house. Ryan returns home to find his colleagues combing his house for clues, and to see Delko discover the diamonds hidden away in an electronic device. Ryan swears they aren’t his, but Stetler has him taken back to the precinct. With Horatio present, Stetler grills Ryan, asking about his gambling debts and pointing out that he was the one who discovered the diamonds missing. Horatio wants to keep the investigation going, but Stetler tells him he’s done. Jesse, Natalia, Walter and Delko witness Ryan being taken away in handcuffs, and Natalia gets the idea to check the diamonds for bacterial DNA to determine who handled them—and framed Ryan. When Horatio learns Sully was the lead on the Pollack investigation, he returns to question his old partner and Sully admits he got in over his head. He refuses to give Horatio details, instead drawing his gun and causing another officer to fire at him. He’s taken away, still alive, in an ambulance, and Horatio turns his sights on Olansky, the duty officer in charge of the evidence locker. Horatio and Delko catch him in a lie: he never called tech services the day the diamonds went missing to report the cameras down. Realizing that he’ll be charged with murder one, Olansky gives up the true identity of Carmichael: Rick Stetler. Delko brings Natalia a folder Stetler had to confirm the bacterial DNA match. Ryan is released, and along with Horatio and Delko, confronts Stetler. The game up, Stetler admits it all started with the theft of a car from the impound lot. Worn down by being a police officer, he decided to make his fortune another way. Horatio points out that Stetler didn’t just steal—he killed Rebecca Nevins as well. Ryan arrests Stetler, and Delko apologizes to Calleigh, acknowledging that it will take a while for him to regain her trust. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Eddie Cibrian as Jesse Cardoza *Omar Miller as Walter Simmons Guest Cast * Christian Clemenson as Tom Loman * David Lee Smith as Rick Stetler * Christina Chang as Rebecca Nevins * Brad Leland as John 'Sully' Sullivan * Rashawn Underdue as Duty Officer Olansky * Brett Rickaby as Drew Pollack * Ramon Fernandez as Tino Garvez * Grant Alan as Officer Martin Williamson * Juan Fernandez as News Reporter * Kiana Rene as Uniform Major Events * Assistant State Attorney Rebecca Nevins is killed in a bomb explosion. * As a result of having evidence found in his home including the missing diamonds, Ryan is arrested. * Rick Stetler is finally exposed as the one responsible for planting the bomb that killed Nevins although he was intending to kill Delko and he is also revealed to be the one who stole the diamonds from the evidence locker. Goofs *Nevins' lower left arm & leg were blown off of her body, but her autopsy has props of her right ones. Trivia * Adam Rodriguez rejoins the regular cast in this episode. * Final appearance of Christina Chang the recurring character as Atty. Rebecca Nevins. See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes